


Kittens are dumb

by cian1675



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, baekhyun is their (very human) owner, jongdae and sehun are literal actual cats, side baekxing, sort of domestic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: In which Sehun is a kitten and Jongdae is a cat and Baekhyun is just the human that feeds them both.(Or, the AU where Jongdae and Sehun are literal actual cats, Sehun is the new kitten that Baekhyun brings home, and Jongdae learns to deal with the new addition in his own way.)





	Kittens are dumb

The new kitten his owner got is skittish. And a little weird. Jongdae’s nose twitches, the kitten is climbing onto the kitchen table, little paws unstable. He looks scared, but oddly determined. On the floor, Jongdae nibbles on his food, pellets dry on his tongue. He watches Sehun crawl over the window ledge and there’s a moment when Jongdae thinks that’s a bad idea, but then he spots a fly, and he _has_ to swipe at it. By the time he turns back, Sehun isn’t in sight. Jongdae should be worried but honestly? He doesn’t really care. Kittens are kind of dumb sometimes.

 

 

The kitten won’t stop meowing.

“Hush, the human isn’t home”, Jongdae hisses, but all it does is make the pathetic mewls coming from the other side of the wall louder. He supposes it’s a comfort that he can still hear Sehun. They live in a high-rise apartment and the ruckus Sehun’s making on the other side of the kitchen wall means he probably fell on the ledge instead of straight down to the first floor. Jongdae sighs, gets up, strolls a little and then sits down again. He stretches his paws out in front of him. Might as well nap if he can’t do anything.

 

 

“What are you doing outside there, oh my god!”

Jongdae cracks an eye open. Baekhyun’s back. He sees the human rush to the window, peers down, and a short moment later, there’s a small lump of grey orange fur in his hands.

“Oh my god, Sehun, what were you trying to do? I told you not to go near the windows! Maybe I should keep them shut when I’m not home.”

Baekhyun’s frowning, features scrunched unflatteringly, but the moment he sets Sehun down, the kitten’s rushing over to the ledge again.

“Good lord, Sehun!”

Jongdae closes his eyes, goes back to sleep. He can’t do anything if the kitten wants to be stupid.

 

 

(^・x・^)

 

 

Sehun grows up fast. Jongdae doesn’t know when, but the little kitten that’s always needed to be rescued from the ledge has grown to be bigger than him. Sehun still doesn’t do much more than meow things that don’t mean anything to him though. Jongdae doesn’t bother asking why. He figures Sehun would speak properly when he wants to. And then one day he hears Sehun talking to himself and he thinks he knows why Sehun doesn’t speak.

“You have a lisp.”

Sehun jumps. Jongdae wants to laugh but he thinks it might be mean. He laughs a little anyway.

“S-shut up,” Sehun mumbles.

Jongdae strolls over, tail swishing leisurely behind him. He nudges Sehun and the cat moves aside easily even though he’s bigger and heavier than Jongdae. He still behaves like he’s a tiny kitten sometimes, it’s kind of endearing. At least, that’s what Jongdae hears Baekhyun tell Yixing at night when they’re lying in bed. Jongdae doesn’t have much opinion on it as long as Sehun doesn’t usurp his food or bed. He settles down to eat. Sehun stands at the side unmoving for a while before he cautiously moves over to eat as well. Jongdae gives him a look, and Sehun almost shifts back, but he doesn’t. Jongdae’s not sure if that’s an improvement. He just sighs, and goes back to eating his food. After a while, Sehun resumes eating too. His snout comes too close to Jongdae’s whiskers sometimes. Jongdae pretends he doesn’t notice.

 

 

(^・x・^)

 

 

“Do you…hate me?”

Jongdae looks up from his water, blinks at the unexpected situation of Sehun not just talking to him but actually initiating conversation. It’s so rare that it takes him a while to realise what Sehun had actually said.

“I… don’t hate you,” Jongdae finally replies. Sehun’s ears twitch a little, goes more upright. “Why would you think that?”

“You… don’t ever talk to me,” Sehun says. Behind him, his tail does a little swish. It’s oddly bashful.

“I don’t talk to Baekhyun either,” Jongdae points out. He laps at the water in his bowl, tiny licks that don’t fill his mouth because he’s waiting to see what Sehun says.

“That’s… different. Baekhyun’s human, he can’t understand what we say.”

A yawn suddenly wells up Jongdae’s throat; it comes out as a scratchy meow. Sehun steps back a little.

“Sorry,” Jongdae says, half for the accidentally menacing yawn, and half for his behavior. “You can always come and talk to me if you want. I don’t bite. Much.”

Sehun peers at him. Jongdae decides to be nice.

“Come here.”

There’s a short moment of hesitation, and then Sehun walks over, one tentative paw at a time. Jongdae snuggles his cheek next to Sehun’s, rubbing.

“There, I don’t hate you. I mean, I used to think you’re kind of dumb for climbing the window and falling all the time, but you don’t do that now, so that’s okay.”

Sehun’s tail raps his back. Two thumps, soft.

“…are you always so blunt?”

Jongdae stops rubbing his cheek against Sehun’s, licks a stripe up to his ear and lightly bites down instead.

“Yes.”

Sehun doesn’t fight the bite, just drops his head and then shakes it a little when Jongdae lets go after.

“You’re kind of mean,” Sehun says, and it shouldn’t be cute how it sounds like a pout, but it does. Jongdae headbutts him.

 

 

(^・x・^)

 

 

Sehun’s stopped climbing ledges but he’s taken on a penchant for hiding. Baekhyun sucks at finding him.

“Dae dae dae, have you seen Sehun?”

Jongdae frowns at Baekhyun, turns to walk off with his tail in the air. It’s not like he can actually answer Baekhyun so he’s not sure why Baekhyun’s asking him instead of like, Yixing. Also, Jongdae has no idea where Sehun is either, so that’s that.

 

 

“Where do you always hide anyway?” Jongdae asks one day.

Sehun flicks at the tiny toy he’s had since forever, chewed up and unrecognizable.

“Somewhere,” he says. “Why? Do you wanna come and hide with me?”

The prospect of hiding somewhere with Sehun is kind of appealing, but Jongdae doesn’t tell him that. Instead he says, “Well, it’ll definitely be fun to see Baekhyun try to find us both.”

Sehun’s answer is a cheeky grin.

 

 

Later that night, deep between the folds of the sofa cushions, Jongdae hears Baekhyun’s voice.

“Oh god, Xing, I can’t find _both_ my cats now.”

Sehun sniggers beside him. Jongdae has to nudge him to shut up.

“We’ll find them together,” Yixing says, voice calm compared to Baekhyun’s, and Jongdae kind of wants to roll his eyes.

“They’re disgustingly in love,” Sehun mumbles, lisp pronounced with how softly he has to whisper. “But he’s good for Baekhyun.”

Jongdae doesn’t really care either way. “He’s nice enough. Feeds me treats sometimes.”

Sehun plops down to rest, belly landing on Jongdae’s toes.

“That’s all you care about huh? Food.”

Jongdae wiggles a little, finds himself unable to get free from Sehun with how small their hiding place is. He gives up, seats his butt down instead.

“Food _and_ a bed,” he corrects, getting a soft mewl from Sehun in reply. It comes too close to his ears, so Jongdae quickly switches topics. “Anyway, let’s see how long it’ll take for them to find us.”

Sehun yawns, a soft sound.

“Hmm.”

They settle down to wait. It takes a long time. Jongdae falls asleep.

 

 

(^・x・^)

 

 

“I found your cats,” Yixing says two hours after they started searching and Baekhyun almost wants to hug him in relief. He was so worried that something terrible might have happened to them.

“Oh my gosh, Yixing, thank you! Where are they?”

Yixing places a finger to his lips, a hand winding around Baekhyun’s waist to turn him towards the sofa. “Shh, they’re asleep. See the whiskers peeking out of the cushions?”

Baekhyun leans forward, peers into the shadowed folds of his overly plush sofa. The moment he finds both of them, Jongdae’s sleek black coat and Sehun’s grey orange one, he lets out a sigh of relief. And then, Baekhyun notices something.

“Aww look, Xing, they’re sleeping with their tails wrapped around each other.”

Yixing’s smile is bright when Baekhyun turns to look at him.

“That’s cute, isn’t it?”

Baekhyun finds himself grinning.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluff oneshot that got longer than intended. There's no reason for this besides me wanting to try writing Jongdae as an actual cat and not like, a hybrid. That's all *-* Anyway, thank you for reading, and I'll love to know what you think :)
> 
> Also, feel free to come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cian1675) or [tumblr](https://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
